Sewer Stories
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: This will be a string of oneshots based on the Roddy/Rita pairing. These will be my way of taking a stab at the romance the movie didn't give us. Some will be silly, some will be serious, but all will include a kiss. I am open to ideas for stories, but please don't force me to use your idea if I have already declined. I have no set number in mind. Characters OOC. Enjoy!
1. A Chat

1.

A Chat

Roddy and Rita walked along the docks of Ratstropolis, talking as they went,

"Trust me, Roddy," said Rita in a matter of fact tone of voice, "there is no such thing as a private place anywhere but through this, and since Liam hijacked the Jammy Dodger Mark Two and just about totaled it, we're only going to get a private place to talk by taking a boat and rowing away from prying eyes and ears."

"Ah yes," said Roddy, "and what if Le Frog and his band of Ninjas decide to come back for round two, then what?"

"That's rubbish;" said Rita, "Le Frog and his band of henchmen have left for France." Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Roddy nodded. They found a boat that they liked, jumped in, and began to paddle along. Initially, Rita was paddling, but grew tired, and therefore, Roddy had to learn how to paddle. When Rita learned Roddy had never rowed a boat before, she teased him, and taught him how. When they found a spot, they began their chat.

"You know why I like you, Roddy?" asked Rita,

"Why?" asked Roddy, feeling like he should know the answer,

"Because you're a darn good listener. Remember that day where I was so angry at Liam for wrecking me boat?" Roddy nodded, "well, I was afraid to run into him, because I might have made him go through what Dad went through, by breaking all the bones in his body. When you found me, you sat me down, and as I told you how mad I was and why, you just listened to me. And then, when I was done venting, I lost all my anger. You listen to me when I need to vent. And you also know how to make me laugh when I'm down in the dumps."

"Well," said Roddy, "It's nothing, just what a Boyfriend does. Now, do you know why I like you?" Rita shook her head, "well, you protect me when someone tries to rough me up,"

"You WILL learn to fight," said Rita, "because I may not always be able to save you."

"Sure," said Roddy, "and on the side of that, you are there when I need a friend, someone to talk to, someone to get sympathy from. I don't think anyone else could do that." Roddy and Rita had been dating for the better part of a year now. Rita's father had nearly reached a full recovery, with the exception of his legs not fully able to walk yet. And Rita's Granny had still not gotten it through her thick skull that Roddy was not Tom Jones. She would still go bananas whenever he was near. The Malone parents were contemplating taking her to a nursing home.

But one thing they had never done yet was kissed. Roddy was afraid if he tried, he would get an awful slap to the face. Rita wondered why, and voiced this,

"Roddy," she said, "and he looked, "why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"Um," Roddy didn't know how to answer that.

"Is it because you think I don't want that?" she asked. He nodded,

"I've been waiting for it for a while now." Roddy decided to try. He puckered his lips. AS they were just about connected, the pair felt a violent jerk. And then another. And then another. The last jerk was so powerful that it caused the boat to capsize, throwing both Roddy and Rita into the water.

"Tom Jones?" asked Granny's voice, "I swear I just saw him, I did." She looked for a while, Gave up, and left.

Meanwhile, Roddy and Rita were under the boat. There was air for them. And they would soon flip the boat back over, in hopes that the attack had left the boat seaworthy. But for now, their lips were locked, their tongues batting around in each other's mouths. They had finally had their first kiss, and more would follow.

Thanks to Flushed Away Princess for telling me the real City name,


	2. Roddy and Rita Vs Moboss

2.

Roddy and Rita versus Moboss

Note: Roddy and Rita used the weapons they had in the game here.

After over a week of constant pressing, Rita had finally convinced Roddy to let her teach him to fight. Rita knew that even though the Toad's plan had been put on ice, there were still hostile beings that would have it in for them. Rita obviously had not been born knowing how to fight and pull off stunts; she had been trained by her father. The strict training regimen her father used was going to be used with Roddy. This consisted of getting up before the sun to an ever increasing number of pushups, sit ups, crunches, curls, and many more exercises.

When that was through, Roddy, as sore as a stubbed toe, would have to run as fast as his stiff and tired legs could carry him, trying to run and not let Rita catch up to him, reaching a certain point, which got farther away every day. If she did, she would tackle him and make him start again. After Roddy got that done, then they would take a half hour break, drinking some water and snacking on some healthy foods. Then came the worst of the whole affair: Roddy had to FIGHT Rita. Rita didn't pull her punches, and when Roddy asked why, she would say,

"Because your enemies won't either." At first, Rita beat Roddy to the dirt, but the more they fought, the more Roddy managed to dodge and counter, and even get the drop on Rita every so often. When Rita had Roddy as good as she could make him, they sparred every day to keep in top physical condition. Little did they know, Roddy would have to put these skills to the true test.

One day, as they were sparring, their house door was knocked off its hinges. They both hid from view, and spied on the intruders. There were genuinely shocked to find their intruders were none other than Spike and Whitey.

"Rita," called Spike, "come out come out wherever you are."

"Millicent," called Whitey, "we know you're here, no use hiding." When their backs were turned to them, Roddy and Rita sprang out from their hiding spots and ambushed the two thugs. Rita picked up Spike like a rag doll and tossed him hard into the wall. Whitey was a rather tricky customer. He countered Roddy's tackle and threw him to the floor. Roddy was not affected by this, because of all the times Rita had done the same thing to him; he was used to it as this point. Whitey tried to throw himself on top of Roddy, but Roddy was quick on the draw, he rolled out of the way, causing Whitey fall face first on the floor. Whitey then got up and threw a blind jab, but Roddy easily dodged it and chained a few punches on Whitey's face.

Whitey never saw this coming. Even though he was a tower of muscle, he was on the losing end of this bout. Meanwhile, Rita was swinging Spike around the place by his tail, and smashing him into walls and other things. Finally, they surrendered. But this wasn't the end of the predicament. Another figure walked into the room. He wore a charcoal black suit, and had brass knuckles. His face was pure evil, enough to wilt flowers, make crying babies weep, and make a bright blue sky turn grey. He is just about Roddy's size,

"Why hello," he said, his voice surprisingly high, "I see you have managed to make fools out of my top crew members, Spike and Whitey. If I may explain. The Toad was able to get out of that trap, but his tongue couldn't shrink back to normal size fast enough and he starved because of it. Because I was bored one day, I snuck into his funeral. There, I talked to all of the thugs mourning his passing, and told them that my own crew of thugs was broken up by the police, and I was the only one not caught. I asked them to be my new band of thugs, and they agreed quickly.

When I learned from them that you two were the reason the Toad's plan failed, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to see what you were made of. Now it seems Whitey and Spike can't beat you, so I shall have a go." The rat charged at them, and Roddy and Rita got ready for it. But before they could punch his face in unison, he dove, planting a fist in both of their stomachs. The punch hurt much more than either of them expected. Roddy and Rita knew at that moment that fighting unarmed might not be good. The Pair ran from Moboss and grabbed their Weapons. Roddy's weapon was a toothpick that looked like a sword, and Rita's was a bungee cable. Rita launched the cable, and it slammed into Moboss' face.

"You're both armed now," he mused, "that means I will need to arm myself." He took a large club from seemingly nowhere. Roddy tried disarming him with the sword, but to no avail. Long Story short, Roddy and Rita were defeated by Moboss,

"Tsk tsk tsk," said Moboss, "If Toad, Spike, and Whitey lost to YOU TWO; they must have been really weak." Moboss stood over Roddy, raised the club, and slammed it into Roddy's face. For Roddy, everything went black.

When Roddy woke up, he was tied to a pole. Spike and Whitey stood before him.

"We're going to retain you," said Spike, "until the boss says otherwise, then we will do away with you. Your woman is now with Moboss, and if she doesn't do as he says, she'll be at the mercy of the rapids." Whitey drew back his fist,

"This is for the beating," he said, but Spike held it back,

"Don't," he said, "if our prisoner is hurt, or otherwise not well, the boss will make mincemeat out of us." That gave Roddy an idea. He had learned a trick to raise his body temperature to fool Rita and not have to go to fight training. It never fooled Rita, but she did say it was convincing. It wouldn't hurt to try it here. Roddy began to raise his temperature.

"Hey," he called To Spike and Whitey, who had their backs turned, "I'm not feeling very good." They looked at each other,

"If he's got a germ," said Spike, "we'll get ten times worse of punishment." Spike put a hand on Roddy's forehead, and it stung his hand.

"He's running a fever," said Spike. Roddy smirked when they weren't looking, they fell for it. When they untied him, he dove into Spike, and slammed him into Whitey so hard, it knocked them both out. Roddy fled the area, and found he was right over the Jammy Dodger. He jumped into it, praying he could get it to the rapids in time. At first, he went really slowly, but soon he found out how to use it right. Roddy was a fast learner. Soon, he parked the boat just outside the rapids, and went on a building above a set of voices.

"Rita, my little rice cake," said the voice of Moboss, "cooperate, and you will go free, I will even send Roddy your way."

"You're yanking my chain," said Rita, "I know you gangsters; you don't live up to your promises." Moboss turned to face the rapids. This was Roddy's chance. He dove off of the building he was on, and planted his fist into Moboss's back. Moboss yelled in pain, as both he and Rita were surprised to see Roddy.

Roddy and Moboss came into a knockdown, drag out fight. For a while, it seemed Roddy had the upper hand. But Moboss found his second wind.

Roddy lay motionless in front of Moboss.

"You put up a good fight," taunted the gangster, "but it's over for you." He turned to face the rapids again.

"You really thought you could beat me? Don't make me laugh. You couldn't hurt a fly, even with that little sword of yours." Little did Moboss know, he fell into Roddy's trap. Roddy got up quickly and trip kicked Moboss, and he fell into the rapids. He shot away,

"I'LL BE BACK!" He yelled over the roar of rushing water.

Roddy came to Rita, and undid her bonds. She threw her arms around him.

"Roddy," she said, "I am so proud of you." The pair put their lips together for a passionate kiss.


End file.
